Capuchita Verde y el Matón Rojo
by LauriiiSakuJ97
Summary: ¿Nunca os habéis imaginado que pasaría si a una fangirl cofcoflocacofcof como yo se le ocurriese juntar un cuento infantil con una serie que le encantase? Pues aquí tenéis el resultado! :P Baaad Summary ;


O.O Oh my got! ¿Cuánto hace que no actualizo? ¿2 meses? ¿3? ¡Imposiiiiiibleeeee! Gomene a todas/os… pero a cambio.. (mas bien porque la próxima semana es mi cumpleaños… el 18 ^^) subiré unos 4 fics nuevos… y terminare por fin vuelvo a verte y un amor correspondido… tengo mucho trabajo -.-..

Bien, este fic se me ocurrió mientras le leía a mis primas pequeñas el cuento de caperucita roja (entre otros cuentos de niños pequeños de los que escribiré un fic como este alguna vez…) (vosotras pensaréis: que tieeernoo! xD yo pienso: con esas niñas… NADA es tierno! Son demonios en cuerpo de niñita pequeña -.-) pues este fic no es para nada igual.. Tiene la misma trama de ir a visitar a un pariente y encontrarse con alguien que les fastidia un poco… pero no es igual *ríe endemoniadamente* Por cierto… ¡Tendrá unos 3 capítulos! ^^

También e aprovechado este fic para cumplir una promesa que le hice a alguien (NIKOOOL! Mas le vale leerlo o si no me encargare de que se despierte en el fondo del mar algún día..)

Bueno…¡Empiezo ya para poder empezar con los otros fics antes!

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece (inner: por ahora…) aunque… si veis que en algún capitulo Sakuma dice: Te amo Terumi… sabréis que compré la serie… (inner: algo improbable…)

-**mensaje-:** diálogos

Blah blah blah: acciones y el resto de la historia

(blah blah blah): yo comentando algo xD

**Capitulo 1: Capuchita verde**** y su vida**

Érase una vez, en un pueblecito bastante pequeño situado al pie de un bosque enorme, vivía un chico bastante peculiar, siempre llevaba puesta una chaqueta con capucha de color verde oscuro.

Ese día, era viernes y Capuchita verde, como todos le llamaban, seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama.

**-¡Capuchita verde, capuchita verde!**- le llamaba su madre desde la cocina donde estaba preparando el desayuno**- Es hora de que te despiertes para ir a la casa de Doña Nikol para ayudarla con su caballo.**

En la habitación de Capuchita Verde…

Se levanta lentamente mientras se frota los ojos y se pone los zapatos.

-**Si mama**- grita suavemente para que su madre no tenga que repetir que se levantara.- **Estoy harto de que todos me llamen Capuchita Verde… Me gusta la chaqueta que me regalo mi madre pero… si me siguen llamando así… talvez no me la vuelvo a poner…**- se quejaba para si mismo mientras se levantaba, cogía su toalla y se iba al baño para darse un buen baño y quitarse el sueño de encima.

Ya en el baño, Midorikawa se desvistió y se quedo admirando su cuerpo en el espejo antes de meterse en el agua caliente. –**Definitivamente odio el nombre de Capuchita Verde… por mucho que me lo digan de cariño… ese nombre es más bien para una chica… Tendré el pelo largo pero eso no significa que sea niña…-** seguía quejándose mientras admiraba su bien formado cuerpo.

Después del baño, Capuchita Verde (Midorikawa: ¬¬) se vistió con su habitual chaqueta con capucha verde y además, una camisa blanca, pantalones marrones que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y unas deportivas blancas y fue hacia la cocina donde su madre seguía preparando su desayuno mientras cantaba y bailaba al ritmo de la canción: It´s Raining Men.

**-M-mamá… puedes para de hacer eso... –** dijo Midorikawa mientras miraba avergonzado y con una mano en el rostro a su madre.-**me avergüenza…**

-**¡Hijiiitooo! ¡Ven y baila conmigo! –**grita su madre emocionada mientras se acerca a el dejando su tortilla en la sartén y cogía las manos de Midorikawa y se ponía a bailar de una forma aún más ridícula que la anterior, pero esta vez, arrastraba a Midorikawa con ella**.-¡IT´S RAINING MEN! ¡HALELUYA! ¡IT´S RAINING MEN! ¡AMEN!** (si, la canción dice amen xD)- Cantaba la madre de Midorikawa.

**-¡M-MAMA!-** chillaba Midorikawa alarmado mientras observaba como algunos vecinos se detenían y miraban por la ventana la "conmovedora", "bonita" y "para nada traumante" escena de madre e hijo**.- ¡Detente! ¡Nos están mirando los vecinos!**

**-¿Los vecinos?-**pregunta mientras sigue bailando**- ¡Que miren! ¡Así ligas un poco que te hace falta! ¡Nunca te veo con ninguna chica del pueblo!**

En ese momento, la cara de Midorikawa alcanzó el más puro color carmín, tanto que los rubíes no serían ni de color naranja en comparación con su cara. Justo cuando estaba a punto de protestar, alguien llamó a la puerta y su madre fue corriendo hacia ella apagando antes la música.

-**¿Quién es?**-preguntó la madre de Midorikawa antes de abrir.

-**Soy yo, el alcaldesa Hitomiko.**-dijo la alcaldesa secamente. (JAJAJAJAJA no me pude resistir! JAJAJA *se agarra la tripa mientras gira por los suelos riéndose desmadradamente*)

-¡**Oh! ¡Alcaldesa Hitomiko! ¡Pase por favor!- **abre la puerta y le deja entrar- **¿Qué le trae por aquí?**

**-Pues… no se si lo sabe, pero se le está quemando el desayuno y hay una nube de humo negra por toda la casa... –**comenta tranquilamente la alcaldesa Hitomiko mientras mira como el humo asciende mas y mas.

-**¿Eh?-**dice la madre de Midorikawa sorprendida ya que no se había dado cuenta de que el desayuno se estaba quemando. Se gira y queda en shock al ver como de la sartén salían mil y una llamas. Chilla alarmada- ¡Alcalde! ¡Salve a su pueblo y haga su trabajo de una vez!

-**¡¿Cómo que haga mi trabajo? ¡Ya lo hago! -**respondió la alcaldesa Hitomiko indignada.-¡**Si usted no colabora al 100% en mi pueblo, no dudaré ni un segundo en echarla, quiero governar el mejor pueblo del mundo! **(JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Esa frase la dice mas veces que… ¡Que algo! Creo que suzu-chan se acaba su almacén de helados antes de que ella pare de decir su frasecita… xD)

-**Lo que usted diga-** mira a la alcaldesa despectivamente y le echa un cubo de agua a la sartén haciendo que las llamas se extinguiesen. Coge la tortilla carbonizada y la pone en un plato.-** ¡Ryuuji-kun, tu desayuno!-**le pasa el plato mientras sonríe.

-**¡NO PIENSO COMERME ESO!-**grita mientras tira la tortilla por la ventana fijándose en que le había caído a una mujer que miraba la escena en la cabeza. Le viene un tic en el ojo mientras ve como la señora se enfurece. Coge una chocolatina que había en una estantería y sale corriendo de la casa mientras grita- **¡Voy a casa de Doña Nikol!**

**-¡Adiós hijooo!-**grita su madre mientras se despide.

10 minutos más tarde, Midorikawa estaba caminando por un camino que llevaba a la granja de Doña Nikol hasta que su camino se vio cortado por un grupo de 3 chicos

-¡**Ey! ¡Preciosa! ¡La de la chaqueta verde! ¿No quieres jugar un rato con nosotros?-**dijo uno de los chicos mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Midorikawa devorándolo con la mirada.

-**No-**Dijo Midorikawa intentando pasar a través de ellos sin éxito ya que los otros dos chicos le cortaron el paso.

-**¿A dónde ibas preciosa?-**preguntó otro chico

**-¡Venga! ¡Quédate un rato con nosotros!-**insistió el tercero.

En ese momento, una figura se acerco a toda velocidad desde un lado y se puso entre los 3 chicos y Caperucita Verde. La figura era una chica que venía montada en un caballo negro con marcas blancas.

-**¡Eh! ¡Vosotros! ¡DEJADLE EN PAZ!- **Dijo la chica mientras hacía que su fiel caballo levantase las patas delanteras haciendo que los 3 violadores cayesen hacia atrás.-**¡LARGAOS!-**Inmediatamente, los 3 chicos se levantaron y se fueron corriendo aterrorizados por la amazona que los había echado**.-¡La próxima vez que os vea en estas tierras no volveréis a caminar en vuestras vidas!**

Una vez que los chicos desaparecieron, la amazona se giro hacia Midorikawa quién estaba impresionado.

-**Me voy, ya me lo agradecerás algún día…-** dijo la amazona y al terminar, se fue galopando es su caballo, con su pelo largo y marrón ondeando en el viento.

Yaaaa! Termineeee xD

Preguntas: ¿Quién será esa chica?

¿Por qué le salvó?

¿Dirá Midorikawa algo sobre su nombre nuevo?

¿Alguien me lanzara un tomatazo por esto? (respuesta: seguro xD)

¿Cuándo se empezara a parecer este fic un poco a la historia verdadera? (Respuesta: NUNCAAAA xD)

¿Parare de hacer preguntas? Nop

¿Me dejareis un liindo review? Seguramente (?)

¿Terminare este capi aquí? SI! Sayoo~


End file.
